Love me love me not
by Trunks's Hunny
Summary: To find out which fic won please read 'PLEASE READ'
1. Default Chapter

Hey ya'll   
Be nice this is ,my first fan fiction ever, so PLEASE REVIEW. Theres THREE different  
stories so tell me which one you want me too finish writing first.   
  
DISCLAIMER:I own nothing   
  
This story is about how Pan is the hottest chick in school as well as Bra, She's able to get   
any guy she wants but the guy she does want doesn't want her.  
  
  
Love Me, Love Me Not  
  
CHAPTER 1 : What's up with Trunks  
  
As the young girl walks down the hall way to her next class every guy is staring at her. She's   
tall, slender, and every detail of her body done perfectly.   
  
"Hey pan, over here". Shouts another girl with similar features, Bra her best friend.  
  
The two of them were the kind of girls that could get any guy they wanted and every girl that   
wanted to be. They were the envy of the whole school. Both just starting yr 12. They were   
beautiful, smart and very talented in the art of fighting , which they got from their   
saiyan-jin.   
  
" You doing anything tonight? Pan" Bra asked as they walked into their next class.  
" Nope, have nothing planned so far"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the new dance club, I thinks it's called 'Level 4'.   
They say it's heaps cool."  
" Yeah why not"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trunks go easy will you" whined Goten as the z warriors trained in the hyperbolic chamber.   
Since they finished high school they had a year till they started collage and decided to use   
the time to get stronger.  
  
" You do want to become stronger? So train harder"  
  
Ring Ring Ring   
" Time out, I got to take this call." trunks said as he stopped in time to catch Gotens punch.  
" Trunks speaking"  
"Tonight?"  
"say, around sevenish"  
"cool, see you then"  
  
"Who was that Trunks" Goten asked curiously .  
"That was Pan, she wants to go out tonight. The four of us."  
"Whoa , who's the four?"  
"obviously, me, you , Pan and Bra"  
  
As soon as trunks said Bra Goten's face enlighten.   
  
"hey I saw that" Trunks said " you like my sis, don't you?, admit it"  
  
At that Goten said shyly, "it's not my fault she's hot and I found her attractive as well   
smart, beautiful......" Goten lost in thought as he thinks about Bra.  
  
"and it's no difference with you my NIECE" he responded  
  
"Whoa, what are talking about, she's just a good friend, and she's change alot since last year"  
Trunks sighs.  
  
"She's just not the same anymore"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later on that night they arrived at the club. As they walked towards the entry, Trunks being  
hollered by every girl, since he would become the most successful business man when he turns  
21. The Capsule Corp business was being passed down from Bulma to Trunks as a gift.  
  
When they got inside they got a table and bought drinks. As the song 'Jenny from the block'  
started to play goten pulled Bra to her feet and said "let's dance". They moved to the dance   
floor and started dancing.  
  
"Trunks, you want to dance?" Pan asked, as she sat on his lap and started kissing his neck.  
Feeling irritated Trunks stood up leaving Pan on the floor. "thanks for the offer but I don't  
feel like dancing right now, I'm just going to buy some more drinks" and with that he walked   
over to the bar.  
  
As Pan stood up she pushed Trunks on the shoulder to get out of the way, "I hoped that hurt   
you bastard" she said under her breath. She made sure Trunks could see what she was doing,  
she grabed the closest guy and started to grind with him. As Trunks look over to where Pan was  
and saw what she was doing, he shot her look saying 'do what you want, I don't give a fuck'.  
  
Pan was so pissed she pushed the guy of her and was about to walk up to Trunks but a girl in  
a blood red turtle neck and hipster black pants had beat her to it. Pan stood there as Trunks  
and the girl flirted. She flicked her back over her shoulder and Trunks bent foward and   
whispered something in her ear. She giggled and took her lipstick out of her bag, she grab   
Trunks arm and saw her wrote 'Jane 0410 572 996'. Pan couldn't beleive she gave Trunks her   
number. The girl put the lipstick back in her bag and kissed Trunks on the cheeks then stood up  
and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was well passed midnight before the saiyan returned to Capsule crop. They were sitting   
around the table when Goten gave a yawn and said he was going to bed, soon following after  
Bra said she was going to bed aswell.  
  
Trunks and Pan were left at the table in silence. Trunks stood up and said "goodnight". Pan   
stood up and caught up Trunks, "you some company tonight" she said in seductive tone. Trunks  
entered his room, "no thanks I'll be fine" and before she could answer he shut the door in her   
face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So what did you guys think of the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me what you think so I   
know if to write the next chapter.  
  
Thanx for reading.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
this is the second story.don't forget too vote on which story you want me to continue writing.  
  
This story takes place on vegeta-sei, Trunks is prince and falls in love with one of the royal  
servants, being Pan. The problem here is that he doesn't know that she is a servant.  
  
  
  
Against All Odds  
  
Chapter 1 : Goodbye darling Pan  
  
"Father, please" the prince whined. His lavender hair blowing in his face. The prince and the   
king where in the throne room with girls lined up that would be suitable for his mate. "Father   
I don't want to do this anymore, you know it and I know it that all the girl in here are weak,   
immature, and maybe even whores" the prince complained.   
  
"shut up boy, your turning 21 in 3 months and you know well enough you must find a mate by then,  
now tell me, how else do you propose we should do this" King Vegeta snaped.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks both looked up at the girls. Vegeta knew his was right, none of them were  
suitable for his son. Even though most of them came from first class saiyan, they were either  
weak, or immature, and he hell didn't want his son to be mates with a whore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In front of the palace gates stood a girl with her mother. "I'm so sorry hunny, I never ment  
for this to happen, I thought I would be able to repay the debts in time, I'm so sorry it had  
to come to this" her mothered told her as she wept.  
  
:: Flash Back::  
The 18 year old girl stood there as she watched the royal guards entered her house followed by  
the King. At first she did not know what was going on, "pan whose at the door sweety" her   
mother called from the kitchen. As her mother came to see what was going on she stopped in  
shocked. "K..king Vegeta, to what do we owe this great honor" she said as she bowed.   
  
" Get up" he told her, "you still remember our arrangement, your husband Gohan. I have come for  
him, he must be informed I must speak with him immediatly." he told Videl. Videl motioned Pan  
to go get her father who was working on the farm. She still did not know what this was about,  
for only they were a simple family who only owned a farm and a vegetable shop.  
  
"Father, the King is here to see you" she told Gohan. "Pan, are you sure. I mean your not   
joking with me" he looked in his daughters eyes with fear along with a great deal of sadness.  
"of course not father, and can you please tell me what is going on. Mother looked as if she   
was going to cry." And with that he said "I must go and attend to the king, all will be  
explained, but please I need you to run away, don't come back for another week. Panny I'm so   
sorry but please, I need you to leave." he handed her money and beckoned her to leave. "father  
please, I don't understand". He took her hand and said "remember your mother and I will always  
love you". He kissed her on the fore head and flew off before she could say a word.  
  
::Flash Forward::  
  
"Mother it is not your fault, please don't cry, at least I'll be safe and have a roof over my   
head". Pan hugged her mother tightly for this would be the last time till she would see her   
family in ten years  
  
" Pan remember we always love you". Videl stood alone as she watched her only child disappear   
into the castle.  
  
"you must be pan" the short plumped woman asked. "I'll show you to your room than you can start  
your work, I'll ask one of the girls to show around first." Pan followed her into a small room  
with one bed under a window and a small bedside table.   
  
"Your chore for today is to attend to the throne room and help the girl get ready to meet with  
the prince" she ordered her "I'll take you up there myself, since there is no material left  
till monday morning you will have to wear your own clths till then". Pan nodded showingshe  
understood.  
  
They reached the room and was told to attend to what any of the girls wanted, but the girl  
that was to announce their entry suddenly gotten sick. Pan was the one that would have to  
do that now since she was the only one that could fit in the dress. It was a lilac colour  
that was held up by to spagetti straps that tied behind her neck. It fit nicely around her  
middle section and flowed out beautifully from her waist, the dress just stopped to where  
it was about to touch the floor.  
  
"You will enter last, after all the girls and read what is on the cards to the prince, you will  
state their name and move on".  
  
"Everyone has to be nicely dressed before they are aloud to see any of the royal family members"  
the woman told Pan.  
  
The Prince and King were waiting patiently for the next round of girls. The door opened and  
there stood the most beautiful girl Trunks had ever seen. Every curve on her body was perfect,  
her skin looked so soft to touch, she seemed so fragile but you could see her well toned body  
from all the training she did.  
  
He watched her as she walked to the other side of the room. There eyes made contact and both   
of them blushed.  
  
"Dad, I've made my decision" Trunks said without taking his eyes of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what did you think of that story? Vote now, story 1, or story 2 . You have the power  
If story 1 wins I will continue writing under this title, but for the others I would start it   
in as a new fan fic.  
  
If I'm feeling really generous than I might Just write the sequeals to all of them. But that  
is only if I get more than 20 REVIEWS.  
  
Thanx for reading  
  
Hershey Kisses  
Contact me at lil_butta_fly@hotmail.com 


	2. Please read

hey ya'll thanx for reading my fan fic.  
sorry to disappoint you but fiction 2 wins.  
Im posting it in the catagory of  
  
Character 1:Trunks  
Character 2:Pan  
Rated:PG 13  
Romance  
  
the title is Against all odds  
  
so sorry if its hard to find.  
  
thanx again.  
  
For all who wanted no 1 I might cont. that later. 


End file.
